Control
by Emiita
Summary: Hinata tenía sed, mucha sed. –Muérdeme, Hinata. –le susurró Sasuke. Pero no se movió. Ni un maldito ápice, y es que, Hinata tenía el control.


**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Universo Alternativo. Vampiros. Palabras Obscenas. Es la primera vez que hago un intento de SasuHina. ¿OoC? Insulso xD

**Nº. Palabras:** 570

**Resumen: **Hinata tenía sed, mucha sed. –Muérdeme, Hinata. –le susurró Sasuke. Pero no se movió. Ni un maldito ápice, y es que, Hinata tenía en control.

* * *

**Control**

Hinata tenía sed. Mucha sed. Demasiada.

No estaba bien alimentada, hacía tiempo que no bebía y esa espera llevada hasta el límite la estaba torturando en esos jodidos momentos.

Pero no se movía. Ni un maldito ápice.

Y mierda ella tenía ganas de morderle, -sí, a él- lo sabía, estaba en el aire, en su aroma, dentro de su esencia, podía percibir su necesidad y sentir como suyo propio el picor en su garganta, el dolor en sus colmillos afilados, el gruñido de su estómago y el impulso de saltar hacia adelante y alimentarse con su sangre. Sí, con la suya -oh, delicioso.-

Pero no lo hacía, porque Hinata tenía su propio ritual y por mucha sed que tuviera tenía el autocontrol suficiente para pensar primero en los demás y luego en sí misma -en él y luego en ella-

Sin embargo, pese a que fuera ella la necesitada, Sasuke era el que perdía el control -una y otra vez.- Odiaba esperar. Porque le gustaba que Hinata se alimentara de él -solo de él, nadie más-. El peso extra en su espalda o contra su pecho, los labios suaves rozar su cuello, el dulce pinchazo allí dónde el pulso latía y la excitante succión de su sangre. Lento, muy lento. Quería sentirlo ahora, ya, en ese jodido momento.

Pero Hyuga seguía dando vueltas alrededor de él, acercándose de apoco, acechándolo como un león a una gacela, cuando en realidad ella nunca fue una cazadora -y ella tampoco pretendía serlo, pero allí estaba, observándolo con mirada felina sin saberlo. Toda inocencia. Toda sensualidad.-

Y de todas maneras, puto infierno, pero ella ahora lo tenía bajo su control -por muy irónico que fuera- y eso a Sasuke Uchiha no le terminaba de hacer la maldita gracia -porque ser frío e impersonal estaba dentro de su personalidad y perder el control por una jodida mujer era patético, por muy excitante que fuera.-

–Tks, acércate.

Sasuke hizo que el frágil cuerpo femenino se estremeciera con su voz vibrante y exigente. Ella obedeció con un asentimiento que él no pudo ver. Cuando estuvo a su altura, la sentó sobre su regazo en un movimiento brusco inesperado y las mejillas pálidas se sonrojaron en exceso, mientras los ojos blancos agachaban la mirada y sus dedos se juntaban en un juego que demostraba su timidez -tan adorable.-

Uchiha sonrió de medio lado con cinismo -porque Hinata era sensual sin saberlo, lo dominaba sin quererlo y ahora él, tenía nuevamente un control, que nunca perdió en realidad.-

–Muérdeme, Hinata. –le susurró al oído.

Hinata levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos negros como dos agujeros observándola con detenimiento, intensidad y un brillo más que antes no podía identificar y al que ahora denominaba deseo -oh, gran amiga.- Se relamió el labio inferior casi de manera inconsciente cuando su atención se centró en su cuello, blanco, largo y expuesto para ella -únicamente para ella- pero no lo hizo.

Esperó. Otra vez, la jodida espera.

Y una vez más, Hinata tenía el control -sobre él, sobre Sasuke.- Pero ella no lo sabía, porque ella nunca se daba cuenta de que tenía a Sasuke bajo su control. Porque ella era dulce, tierna y tímida. Sumisa. Y Sasuke era frío, impersonal y orgulloso. Dominante.

–Hinata.

–Sasuke–susurró con voz temblorosa, soltando su aliento sobre su piel.

Y por fin lo hizo, lo mordió -lento, suave, jodidamente erótico.- Sí, Hinata tenía el control.

* * *

_Yeah, so sexy~ Nah, mentira, solo tenía ganas de decirlo (?) xD _

_Como comenté, es la primera vez que hago un intento de SasuHina, pero tenía ganas de intentarlo xD Solo que esta pareja no la veo factible dentro del universo ninja (sí, me gusta el SasuSaku y el NaruHina y me resulta más sencillo poner al bastardo Uchiha con Sakura dentro del mundo ninja que con la dulce Hinata con la que no ha hablado nunca, pero eso no quiere decir que odie la pareja, he aprendido a leer un poco de todo y a ser un poco más abierta para escribir otras cosas, al fin y al cabo no importarán nuestros gustos, el autor original decide con quién se queda cada quién y si habrá realmente alguna pareja xD ) y se me ocurrió que podría hacer un UA y la idea de los vampiros salió de la nada (?) Nah, me gustan los vampiros y Sasuke de vampiro es sexy y extrañamente la idea de ver a Hinata de vampiro igual me resultó atrayente, así que...así salió esta cosa insulsa con final insulso xD_

_No me maten. Denme amor y no odio, y no llamen a mi psiquiatra, por fa~ (?) xDD _

_Nos leemos, babys~ _


End file.
